Légende d'Halloween: The Jersey Devil
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [LÉGER THORKI] [TOTALLY CRACKFIC] Thor et Loki, sur Midgard depuis plus de deux mois, vont être initiés à une légende Américaine effrayante...


_**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que tout va bien en cette journée d'Halloween ! Voici le fameux OS dont j'avais parlé dans Petits Chitauris, Petits Captains, Petits Starks ?, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**L'Auteur, Circle of J.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Légende d'Halloween: The Jersey Devil !<strong>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, nous étions bien le 31 Octobre.<p>

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et tout le monde dans la Tour était en train de préparer quelque chose.

Tout cela rendait notre dieu nordique favori bien curieux, et sa petite tête blonde tournait à plein régime pour deviner ce qui se tramait.

Il avait demandé à plusieurs de ses amis, mais ceux-ci lui avait seulement dit que c'était une surprise et qu'il ne devait pas savoir.

Ainsi, bien que déçu de ne pas connaître la raison de la présence des ballons avec des toiles d'araignées dessinées dessus, Thor retourna vers sa chambre, chambre qu'il partageait avec Loki depuis plus de deux mois maintenant, tandis que celui-ci lisait sur leur divan.

Il s'avança vers lui en douceur, ne voulant pas attiser son courroux pour l'avoir dérangé, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

Le brun lut encore deux lignes avant de refermer son livre d'un coup brusque, puis tourner la tête vers lui avec un regard rempli de reproches.

Ouais, ça aurait pu se passer mieux que ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, Thor ?" Lui demanda le dieu cadet, allant poser son pavé sur sa table de nuit. Il lança un regard curieux vers le blond, puis se plaça sur ses genoux, cherchant des caresses.

Caresses que le dieu du Tonnerre ne savait pas lui refuser.

Jamais.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte, puis au livre, puis à Loki, avant de s'exprimer. "Je me demandais seulement ce que font nous amis."

"Et que font-ils ?"

"C'est la question." Fit Thor tout en se penchant vers son cadet pour l'embrasser dans le cou avec tendresse. "Et tu lisais quoi ?"

Bien que surpris de la question, le brun ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. "Je lisais Eragon, le premier volume."

Thor sourit puis pencha la tête de Loki vers la sienne d'une main, lui déposant un délicat et chaste baiser sur les lèvres. "Cette lecture te plaisait-elle ?"

"Eh bien..." Commença le brun, ne sachant pas vraiment où le mènerait cette discussion. "Oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" Il s'éclaircit la gorge comme sa voix commençait à se briser, puis continua, d'une voix doucereuse. "D'habitude, tu ne me demandes pas ce genre de détail."

"Oui." Acquiesça le dieu blond avant de prendre les lèvres de Loki avec les siennes. "Mais d'habitude, je fais une erreur. J'ai décidé de m'intéresser plus à ce que tu fais de tes journées."

"Oh..." Souffla Loki contre ses lèvres, un sourire joueur imprégné sur les lèvres. "Ça a dû te demander beaucoup d'efforts. Toi qui d'habitude ne t'intéresse qu'à toi-même."

Cela sonnait comme un reproche, tandis que Loki relevait la tête, rompant ainsi le contact entre leurs lèvres. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre la ville puis allumant la lumière alors qu'il commençait vraiment à faire sombre.

Thor se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais ne lui fit pas le loisir de relever. Au lieu de cela, il commenta, sur une voix un peu plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. "Ça ne m'a pas demandé d'efforts. C'est juste que tu refuses d'habitude de voir que c'est toi qui coupe les ponts entre nous."

"Nous y voilà." Murmura Loki pour lui-même, agacé. "Ma faute. J'aurais dû le voir venir." Il soupira, lassé, puis continua. "Et tu me reproches quoi, cette fois ? Le fait que notre relation ne soit qu'un semblant de couple ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'entraîner toute la journée avec Steve !" Il secoua la tête sous la colère, puis se tourna vers la large baie-vitrée, essayant de paraître contrarié. "Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi d'encaisser des conneries comme ça ?"

Thor sourit malicieusement puis répondit, sur un ton supérieur. "Parce que tu es le petit frère qui a voulu de l'inceste avec son frère, tu te souviens ?"

Il vit Loki se raidir, et su qu'il était arrivé à ses fins. Bientôt, Loki lui sauterait au cou puis ils pourraient commencer des jeux de grandes personnes...

"Tais toi." Susurra le dieu brun, se tournant vers lui et lui présentant ses jolies pommettes rouges. Il s'avança vers lui pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, le faisant de plus en plus chauffer. Le regard fiévreux que tourna le cadet au blond aurait pu le faire fondre, là tout de suite...

Coupure de courant.

Thor **détestait** être dans le noir !

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit en plein milieu de la nuit ? Qui leur faisait une mauvaise blague ?

Loki se leva de lui, peu rassuré, puis se blottit contre son torse et cherchant son contact.

La pièce était soudainement froide, très froide même, comme Loki devait certainement avoir trop peur pour que son héritage Jötunn ne fasse pas geler la pièce entière. Voire même la Tour.

Les minutes passèrent et le silence devint effrayant. Où étaient donc les Avengers ? Que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas les rassurer, leur dire que tout allait bien... Ou même qu'une menace était sous contrôle, peu importe, mais pourquoi -

Thor arrêta net ses pensées.

La petite fête. Ça avait forcément un rapport.

Soudain, un jour passa dans la pièce comme la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait petit à petit en grinçant.

Loki se serra plus fort contre Thor, fermant les yeux pour canaliser son angoisse. Oh qu'il détestait le noir ! Les Chitauris l'avaient maintenu prisonnier à l'intérieur pendant trop longtemps.

Une ombre se profila au niveau du couloir. Quelque chose de sombre, avec de grandes cornes et un trident. Ça portait une grande cape noire, qui empêchait aux dieux de bien voir sa forme.

D'un coup, l'horrible chose sauta dans leur chambre, criant un immense "BOUH !" qui effraya les deux êtres divins. Loki se serra plus contre Thor tandis que celui-ci criait de peur, croyant à un monstre. Oh merde, et si un esprit était revenu d'Helheim pour les hanter ? A cette pensée, Loki ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, alors que le sol se glaçait sous ses pieds.

La lumière se ralluma sur Stark, qui tenait dans ses mains un masque avec des cornes et à la peau rouge, en train de mourir de rire en photographiant la scène. Il ne pouvait plus respirer tellement que c'était drôle ! Les autres auraient dû le suivre, il leur avait dit !

Piégés, vaincus, ridiculisés, les deux frères se séparèrent et toisèrent méchamment l'humain.

Pauvre mortel, il avait osé faire ça.

Il allait passer un sale moment.

Loki sourit méchamment, prêt à attaquer le mortel par surprise, mais le génie les interpella.

Il leur montra son masque, puis lança à leurs pieds un seul déguisement de squelette.

Thor le prit, allant l'offrir à Loki, mais Tony l'en empêcha. "Oh non ! Il est pour toi ! Lui est déjà assez effrayant comme ça." Soudainement, une merveilleuse idée lui vint. "Mais tu sais, Loki, tu as un déguisement très effrayant en toi ! Le Jötunn !"

Loki lui lança un regard meurtrier mais Thor explosa de rire, ce qui empêcha le dieu brun d'étriper le mortel.

Si cela faisait rire Thor, alors c'était marrant.

Voilà comment résonnait Loki.

Thor.

Ça se résumait à cet unique nom !

Tony sortit de la pièce en leur disant qu'on les attendait dans le salon.

Ouais... La bonne blague, songea Loki avant de se changer pour adopter sa forme d'origine.

* * *

><p>Un dîner incroyable les y attendait.<p>

Tout était décoré en rouge, orange et noir, et des tas d'objets tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres étaient disposés partout dans le grand salon de la Tour.

Tous les Avengers portaient des déguisements, tous plus dingues les uns que les autres aussi.

Natasha était une sorcière, avec un grand chapeau noir pointu et un faux-chat dans ses bras.

Bruce était un boucher qui semblait avoir une tendance pour de l'humain et non pas de l'animal.

Clint était une sorte de zombie avec de fausses coutures recouvrant tout son corps.

Steve était...

Quelle était cette créature ?

Il avait des sortes de dents très pointues, et portait une grande cape qui ressemblait à quelque chose de noble.

Thor ne connaissait pas le nom d'une telle créature.

Pareil pour l'Ami Tony.

Quelle était cette chose avec des petites cornes rouges et avec un trident ?

**Comment nommait-on ces choses ?**

Finalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table, où se trouvait des fausses chauves-souris, des crânes avec des yeux qui se mouvaient de droite à gauche, et des bonbons.

Par les Dieux !

Beaucoup de bonbons !

Thor se jeta dessus comme un enfant le ferait, faisant à Loki une mine exaspérée. On aurait plus dit un parent fatigué de son enfant turbulent qu'un frère.

Le dieu blond dévora les bonbons, jetant les papiers par terre sans faire attention, tandis que ses amis Avengers buvaient en l'honneur d' "Halloween". Mais qu'était-ce, Halloween ?

C'était un bonbon ?

Peut-être le nom d'une des créatures qu'étaient supposés être Tony et Steve ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Voyant sans doute son air d'incompréhension totale, Tony expliqua à ses amis divins. "Halloween, c'est aujourd'hui. C'est une fête dédiée aux Monstres et tout ce genre de truc."

Loki fronça les sourcils, prenant place à la table. "Quel est l'intérêt d'une telle fête ? Vous n'avez pas peur de vos monstres, que vous les fêtez ?"

Steve sourit puis prit le relais. "Si, nous en avons très peur, mais c'est une fête inventée par les Hommes dans laquelle on peut avoir pleins de friandises en défilant déguisés dans les rues."

Le dieu brun leva un sourcil. "Défiler ainsi dans les rues ? Les mortels n'ont donc aucune retenue ?"

Cette fois, ce fut à Bruce de reprendre les explications. "Non, nous n'en avons pas ! Et vous savez, pour cette fête, des humains ont écrit des légendes sur des monstres dans tous les pays ! Ici, aux Etats-Unis, c'est le "Jersey Devil". Une sorte de monstre aux allures de dragon avec un étrange amalgame de parties d'animaux et un cri à glacer le sang. C'est un croque-mitaine."

Thor se tendit à entendre ça.

Alors il y avait vraiment des monstres sur Midgard ?

Loki, quant à lui, resta dans son côté joueur. "Oh vraiment ? Un croque-mitaine, et puis quoi encore ?"

"Il en existe dans le monde entier," poursuivit l'alter-égo de Hulk. "sans doute même en existe-il à Asgard. En tout cas, aux Etats-Unis, c'est celui-ci. Il paraîtrait, selon une légende ancienne, qu'il soit le treizième et maudit fils de la "Maman des Leeds"." Le brun aperçut Loki se raidir, pris de peur alors qu'il commençait à les croire, puis le rassura. "Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Cette créature ne sortirait pas des landes de pins. Tant que tu n'y vas pas, tu ne coures strictement aucun danger !"

C'était censé être rassurant ?

Étrangement, une idée vint à Loki. Une bonne idée. Ou mauvaise, en fonction des avis.

"Et si..." Commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets. "Et si on allait faire un tour dans les landes de pins ? Je veux voir si cette histoire est vraie."

Tous se regardèrent.

Pourquoi pas ? Cette histoire n'était qu'un charabia pour enfant, de toute façon.

Et Loki serait content et leur foutrait la paix.

Ils y gagnaient !

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard d'avion -ou d'armure, on avait pas tous les mêmes moyens-, les Avengers et leur hôte divin se retrouvèrent devant les landes de pins.<p>

Thor tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Dieux, comme il avait peur !

Et si cette créature existait ? Et si elle les tuait tous ?

A cause de qui, hein ?

Encore le même !

Après, il se plaignait qu'on lui mette tout sur le dos !

Inquiet, il alla vers Loki, et lui prit la main, cherchant en lui du réconfort.

Mais sa main était froide. Trop froide.

Simplement parce que Loki était angoissé.

Tony leva la visière de son armure, leur faisant à tous signe de le suivre.

Ceux-ci ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, avançant à travers les landes de pins avec la plus grande discrétion.

Loki ne lâchait pas la main de Thor, ne cessant de se tourner pour regarder s'il n'étaient pas suivis. Il était juste trop mignon quand il faisait ça, pensa Thor.

Soudainement, alors qu'ils marchaient au calme, le dieu brun se tourna vers l'arrière, semblant alerté.

Tous lui jetèrent un coup d'œil, un peu inquiets, tandis que le cadet divin calmait sa respiration.

Ils s'étaient à présent bien enfoncés dans le bois, mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour revenir sur leurs pas.

Loki les regarda tour à tour, tendant toujours l'oreille, puis il s'exprima, aussi doucement que possible. "J'ai entendu des branches craquer derrière nous..."

A ces mots, des branches craquèrent de nouveau derrière eux.

Sérieusement, ils commençaient tous à avoir la pétoche, là !

Que le con que ça amusait sorte de là pour qu'ils arrêtent de paniquer.

Thor s'avança vers Loki, l'entourant de ses bras de façon protectrice tandis que le bruissement des branches se brisant s'approchait de leur position. Le dieu brun accepta l'étreinte sans piper mot, ne lâchant pas du regard le point d'où les pas semblaient venir.

Le restant des Avengers recula d'un pas, essayant de creuser la distance tandis que les deux dieux étaient paralysés par l'attente. L'attente de mourir.

La peur de mourir.

La peur de découvrir un monstre.

La peur d'être dévorés.

Tony remit sa visière, attendant les mains tendues devant lui que la chose sorte.

Celle-ci venait de se cacher derrière un arbre, n'osant pas s'avancer.

Mais Loki la voyait bien.

Cette chose le fixait, de ses yeux rouge sang brillant dans la nuit noire, avec sa tête de cheval surmontée de cornes de bouc.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..." Commença à s'exclamer le cadet des Odinsons avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne dans sa gorge.

C'était ça !

C'était le Jersey Devil !

Quel autre animal pourrait bien être cette chose ?

Étrangement, se baladant dans les landes de pins ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Thor recula au fur et à mesure, tentant d'emmener Loki avec lui, mais celui-ci se dégagea de sa prise, avançant à petits pas vers la créature, semblant inoffensive, qui venait de se dévoiler à tous.

Stark ravala presque ses dents.

C'était tout juste pas croyable !

C'était vraiment le... Le monstre des Etats-Unis ? Ça n'était pas une légende ?

A voir la tête de ses autres amis mortels, ils devaient eux aussi être stupéfaits de l'existence de cette chose. Surtout Bruce, qui avait enlevé ses lunettes et qui priait silencieusement, sans détacher son regard de la créature.

Steve, lui, ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça, tout comme Natasha et Clint. On aurait dit que ces gens avaient été entraînés pour ne pas montrer leurs émotions en toute circonstance.

Thor avait peur. Ça se voyait bien, comme il tirait sur la main de Loki et que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes quand celui-ci faisait un pas de plus vers le monstre. Et si ce monstre blessait son frère ? Et si ce monstre tuait son frère ? Comment ferait-il, lui ? Que deviendrait-il ?

Loki semblait peu confiant, mais déterminé sur le fait de s'approcher. Il était curieux. Il voulait certainement toucher la créature, pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Alors il allait s'avancer, quitte à se faire bouffer, pour atteindre cet objectif fou.

La créature fit un pas en arrière, hurlant de son cri strident, mais Loki ne broncha pas, allant plus vers elle et lui touchant le museau. La bête alla pour reculer mais, ne se sentant pas agressée, ne bougea pas.

Elle voulait être sûre des intentions de l'homme avant de le tuer.

Et puis... Cet homme dégageait quelque chose de spécial.

Quelque chose de rassurant.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alertant tout de même le SHIELD de leur position. Comment Loki faisait-il ? Ce type était un psychopathe, comment cette créature pouvait-elle se sentir rassurée en sa présence ? C'était quoi, tout ce putain de délire d'Halloween ?

Thor s'avança vers son frère, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas trop s'avancer comme la bête s'était crispée.

Le brun caressa le museau de la créature difforme, puis hocha la tête en direction de Thor.

Celui-ci s'approcha, prudemment, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se faire attaquer, puis toucha à son tour le museau de la créature.

Elle ne bougea pas plus qu'au toucher de Loki.

Tous les autres Vengeurs vinrent à leurs côtés, admirant la créature qui ressemblait plus à un animal blessé qu'à un croque-mitaine. Tony mit sa main sur le dos de la bête, la caressant avec douceur pour l'apaiser.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit le SHIELD pour arriver, transperçant les arbres avec l'hélicoptère et ceux-ci s'écroulant au sol, faisant paniquer le Jersey Devil. Il hurla brutalement, s'agitant comme des hommes du SHIELD venaient pour l'attacher.

Les Vengeurs s'éloignèrent, Thor s'occupant de tirer son frère sur le côté, alors que celui-ci regardait le spectacle avec des yeux mouillés de tristesse.

Il se débattit dans la prise de son amant, le repoussant, pour aller aux côtés de la créature qu'il avait prit en affection et empêcher les agents de l'emporter.

Fury sortit de l'hélicoptère, pointant un taser vers Loki, montrant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. "Éloignez-vous de ce monstre, Loki. Et nous ne ferons rien qui puisse vous nuire."

"Allez brûler à Helheim !" Cria le dieu en retour, caressant le museau doux de la créature. "Je vous interdit de lui faire du mal !"

"C'est un monstre, Loki !"

Le dieu serra les poings, s'apprêtant à commettre l'irréparable, mais Thor vint à ses côtés pour l'apaiser. Loki plongea son regard vert dans le sien, cherchant de l'aide. "Thor, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai... Je ne pourrais pas juste... Le garder ?"

"Le garder ?" S'exclama le blond, surpris, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres comme il est fier de la bonté d'âme de son petit frère. "Mais où voudrais-tu le mettre ?"

Loki haussa les épaules. "Avec nous, à la Tour ?" Tous les Avengers semblant réticents à cette idée, il poursuivit, tentant de les convaincre. "Il n'est pas méchant, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait être un très bon allié pour vos futures missions !" Cela ne fonctionna pas comme prévu. Loki soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, adoptant sa toute dernière stratégie. "S'il-vous-plaît... ? Et je deviens un Vengeur, comme vous me le demandez depuis deux mois." Promit-il.

Là, tous les Vengeurs acceptèrent.

Thor serra son petit frère contre lui, lui hurlant des mots d'amours tandis que les agents du SHIELD détachaient la créature sous les ordres de Stark.

Finalement, tous rentrèrent après cette longue soirée.

* * *

><p>Thor s'installa dans le lit avec un soupir de bien-être.<p>

Dieux ! Son lit lui avait manqué.

Il se camoufla avec les multitudes de couvertures qui recouvraient les draps, puis attendit que son Loki le rejoigne.

Celui-ci arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné par le Jersey Devil qui alla s'installer sur le divan de leur chambre, leur laissant leur intimité.

Intimité qui, d'après le sourire pervers et le regard fiévreux de Loki, allait être bien consommée cette nuit !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce petit OS ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon Halloween !<strong>

**Vous savez, il y a plein d'autres légendes comme celles-ci. Si vous voulez que j'en fasse une autre, je peux ! L'an prochain !**

**Je vous fais des propositions (parmi celles qui m'intéressent, tout de même): 1) La Llorona (légende du Mexique) ; 2) H'AWOUAHOUA (légende du nord de l'Afrique) ou encore 3) Hombre del Saco (légende Espagnole)**

**Ce sont les trois que je préfère, alors n'hésitez pas à vous renseigner dessus pour me dire laquelle vous préférez !**

**Ciao !**


End file.
